O sabor distinto do desejo
by Adara Black
Summary: A única coisa que era dominante em cada aspecto da aura dele era o forte e insurgente sentimento de... desejo. Desejo parecia pulsar incontrolavelmente nele e infiltrar-se em tudo que ele tocava. E ela estava obcecada com aquilo. TRADUÇÃO. BZLL.


O sabor distinto do desejo

Por ForbiddenTrasures

Tradução por Adara Black

**Sinopse:** A única coisa que era dominante em cada aspecto da aura dele era o forte e insurgente sentimento de... _desejo_. Desejo parecia pulsar incontrolavelmente nele e infiltrar-se em tudo que ele tocava. E ela estava obcecada com aquilo. BZLL.

"Você sempre pode confiar na informação dada por pessoas que são **loucas**; eles têm um acesso à verdade não disponível através dos canais normais" - Sheila Ballantyne

Luna Lovegood estava completamente obcecada. Ela estava relutante em admitir que havia deixado a curiosidade pura levá-la a este ponto – levá-la a insanidade. Claro, muitas pessoas haviam-na considerado insana há muito tempo, mas esta era a primeira vez que Luna podia dizer honestamente que ela acreditava estar louca.

Afinal, ela _estava_ perseguindo-o.

Ela olhou sob sua revista, examinando-o enquanto ele lia um livro. As pernas dele estavam esticadas em cima da mesa e seus olhos dourados estavam quase fechados. Bem no fundo, ela não podia acreditar que ele a tinha deixado tão interessada, tão _intrigada_.

Luna sempre observara as pessoas. Ela tinha feito disso um hobby desde que era pequena. Existia algo intricadamente assombroso sobre as ações das outras pessoas. Todo mundo sempre pensava que ninguém estava observando-os e que ninguém era importante, além deles próprios; e por causa dessa mesquinhez patética, as decisões da maioria das pessoas eram bastante triviais. Com o passar do tempo, ela começou a notar uma coisa: as pessoas eram fáceis de ler e quem elas _realmente_ eram não era tão interessante assim. Claro, cada pessoa tinha diferentes peculiaridades e traços, mas era como se ela estivesse lendo a mesma história várias e várias vezes cada vez que observava uma pessoa.

Bem, todo mundo exceto ele. Ele era diferente. Havia algo tão instigante e intoxicante na pessoa dele. Luna nem mesmo falava com ele, mas ela se sentia tonta e bêbada da euforia que irradiava dele como mágica. Ele era tão diferente que estava puxando-a para si.

Então ela o observava, tentando entender o que havia sobre ele que era insuportavelmente fascinante. A única coisa que era dominante em cada aspecto da aura dele era o forte e insurgente sentimento de... _desejo_. Desejo parecia pulsar incontrolavelmente nele e infiltrar-se em tudo que ele tocava. Ele estava procurando por algo completamente ditado pelo seu desejo. Ele estava procurando e pegando tudo, fosse pessoa ou objeto, que ele quisesse. Mas ele sempre os descartava quase que imediatamente. Era como se ele tivesse se enganado e o que ele estava perseguindo com um desejo tão temerário ainda estivesse lá fora procurando por ele.

Havia algo quase pecaminosamente delicioso sobre a coisa toda.

Tudo que ela notava sobre ele encaixava-se na descrição que circulava em Hogwarts. As garotas o chamavam de frio, cruel, conquistador. Elas diziam que ele não se importava com os sentimentos de ninguém e era um enigma completo. Ninguém realmente sabia qualquer coisa relevante sobre _quem_ ele era; eles só sabiam que ele era um conquistador que podia ser tão charmoso quanto cruel. Tudo isso fazia Luna querer saber mais. Ela era consumida por uma ânsia inquieta de saber qual era a dele – o que estava na verdade pairando debaixo daquela superfície sombria que o tornava tão misterioso e deliciosamente envolvente.

Luna já o estava observando por cinco meses e tinha assimilado inúmeros fatos sem importância sobre _ele_.

Sobre o ilustre Blaise Zabini.

Ele era um indivíduo calculador e muito raramente demonstrava qualquer emoção negativa. A única emoção negativa que ele demonstrava era irritação: quando ele estava irritado seus olhos inclinavam-se perigosamente e seus lábios contraíam-se. Ele mantinha distância da maioria de seus companheiros sonserinos, como se fosse ruim estar associado a essas pessoas. Ele tratava as pessoas como objetos e agia como se fosse um semideus. Ele _nunca_ comia café-da-manhã e, estranhamente, amava brócolis. Ele era o maior irresponsável que Luna já tinha visto, sempre deixando tudo para última hora, e era incrivelmente manipulador. Mas talvez a observação mais interessante de todas fosse que, quando ele via algo que tomava conta de seu desejo, seus olhos dourados escureciam e um ar de puro, não-adulterado, arrebatamento passava pelo seu rosto, seguido por um pequeno sorriso faminto.

Todos os pequenos detalhes e fatos que ela juntara sobre ele não lhe davam nenhuma inclinação de que ela deveria continuar estudando-o, ele não valia um estudo científico, mas ela continuara. Ela o estudara extensivamente. Ela ainda nem havia _provado_ o desejo que queimava a alma dele e ela já estava obcecada com ele.

Luna Lovegood estava brincando com fogo e estava morrendo para ser queimada.

Um pequeno suspirou escapou da sua boca enquanto Blaise Zabini lambia os lábios lentamente. Ela imediatamente olhou para baixo, na direção da revista a sua frente, no mesmo instante em que ele levantou a cabeça do livro e olhou pra ela.

Luna nunca fora do tipo que corava; esse tipo de coisa detestável era usualmente deixado para Ginny Weasley ou garotas afetadas como Lavander Brown, mas ela não pode evitar o rubor que se espalhou pelas suas bochechas naquele exato momento.

Em algum momento Luna havia parado de observar Blaise com um propósito científico e começara a observá-lo tal como uma daquelas idiotas apaixonadas que ela abominava.

Luna tinha tido paixonites antes, mas elas não eram nada parecidas com o que ela sentia por ele. Quando ela pensava sobre isso, ela supunha que a razão pela qual ela gostava dele tinha muito haver com o fato que eles nunca haviam se falado. Ele nunca havia dito que achava que ela estava imaginando coisas, que ela era surda ou mesmo que ela era louca. Porque ele nunca havia dito nada para ela, nada poderia quebrar a imagem que ela havia feito dele.

Luna podia sentir os olhos dele analisando-a com curiosidade. Ela olhou para as páginas a sua frente, não tendo coragem de olhar para cima na direção dele tão cedo. Depois de alguns minutos Luna percebeu que a revista estava de cabeça pra baixo. Ela estava prestes a virar ao contrário quando decidiu ler assim mesmo, de cabeça pra baixo.

Esse novo esforço durou apenas dois minutos e então seus enormes olhos arredondados passaram pelo canto da página para observá-lo mais uma vez. Ele estava mordendo seu lábio inferior como era de costume quando contemplava alguma coisa.

Luna retirou o cabelo de cima dos olhos e tentou prestar atenção à revista. Ela estava ficando louca e tudo por causa de um sonserino frívolo, de pele escura e com cabelo preto bagunçado.

Não era como se Blaise Zabini precisasse de outra garota bajulando-o, ele já tinha muitas fazendo isso. Luna queria fugir só um pouco; mas era tarde demais para ela se arrepender. Ela já tinha sido seduzida. Luna fechou os olhos e tentou pensar sobre alguma coisa além dele.

"Eu estou curioso," uma voz baixa e rouca murmurou no seu ouvido, "Por que _você _me observa tanto?"

A cadeira ao lado dela foi puxada e Blaize Zabini se sentou, seus olhos dourados examinando-a com grande interesse.

"Observar você?" Luna perguntou delicadamente, decidindo se fingir de boba.

"Sim, me observando. Você já tem feito por algum tempo." Ele inclinou a cabeça, os olhos nunca deixando-a, "Por quê?"

Luna piscou, "Por que não?"

Ele sorriu e balançou-se na sua cadeira, "Por que não, de fato." Ele a observava com um olhar tentador, "Então, eu devo supor que você tem me observado somente porque deu na telha?"

"Você pode supor o que quiser."

Ele inclinou-se para mais perto dela, "Mas qual seria a verdade?"

Luna corou um pouco, "Desejo."

Blaise levantou uma sobrancelha, "Desejo?"

"Eu… bem, acho que sou obcecada pelo desejo que o cerca. Você tem um desejo tão forte e ressonante pulsando pela sua alma... É... interessante."

"Então… você me observa porque você está interessada na minha… _alma_? Essa é nova."

Luna piscou, "Sim. Você é diferente e único. Tão diferente de todos os bobões que frequentam essa escola. Eu acho você interessante porque você não é igual. Porque você tem esse desejo inquieto que as outras pessoas temem ter. Eu sempre odiei a conformidade e você não parece ter nem um pouco dela."

Os olhos dele escureceram, ficando com a cor de mel derretido, e o rosto exibia um arrebatamento completo. Blaise Zabine sorriu vagarosamente. "Eu não acredito que nós fomos propriamente introduzidos, eu sou Blaise Zabini."

"Eu sei," ela murmurou, confusa com a expressão dele, "Eu sou Luna Lovegood."

"Luna Lovegood," ele repetiu. "É um prazer finalmente conversar com você."

Luna corou, finalmente realizando que ela estava falando com o objeto de sua afeição. "Eu – eu tenho que ir." Luna respirava rapidamente e praticamente fugiu da biblioteca, quase dando de cara com uma estante de livros.

Ela gostava da ideia de Blaise Zabini e estava bastante certa de que se ela continuasse falando com ele, a ideia seria completamente estilhaçada e ela não gostaria mais dele. Embora ela amasse a ideia de livrar seu corpo de uma emoção tão inútil, existia algo terrivelmente cruel sobre destruir as esperanças de um sentimento tão terno. Ela não queria realmente que a sua paixonite boba por ele desaparecesse; ela somente queria que seus sentimentos fossem um pouco mais lógicos. Seria tão desprezível acabar com algo tão frágil.

Luna parou na base da escada em direção a sua sala comunal e jogou-se no chão desajeitadamente. "O que está errado comigo?" ela perguntou inutilmente ao ar ao redor dela.

"Bem," uma voz vagarosa respondeu, "Eu estou andando no escuro aqui, mas talvez seja que você está deitada no chão?"

Luna sentou e encarou o orador, o garoto de olhos dourados objeto de sua afeição, "Você está fazendo graça de mim?"

Ele ergueu a cabeça, "Não muito. Você sabe, talvez o que esteja errado com você é que você fugiu de um cara que estava interessado em conversar com você?"

Luna levantou-se furiosa, "Olha, eu não me importo se você acha que eu sou estranha, ou um pouco lunática, mas eu odeio quando as pessoas riem de mim ou tentam brincar com as minhas emoções. É maldoso e é —"

Blaise cobriu a boca dela com sua mão, "Luna, eu não estou rindo de você, ou brincando com as suas emoções. Eu juro." A voz dele suavizou-se, "Eu estou realmente interessado em você." Os olhos dele ainda estavam da cor de mel escuro.

Ela moveu a mão dele de cima de sua boca e o encarou inquisitoriamente. "Mentiroso," ela acusou.

Os olhos dele inclinaram um pouco, "Sabe, você está me irritando bastante. Eu também não me importo com o que as pessoas costumam me chamar: cruel, safado, vingativo..." Ele balançou a mão no ar, "É tudo relativo para mim. Mas eu desprezo quando as pessoas me chamam de mentiroso. Especialmente quando eu não estou mentindo.

Você disse que me observava porque eu era diferente. Porque eu era cheio de desejo e pela procura por alguma coisa. Eu _estive_ procurando algo – algo diferente, que não jorrasse a mesma história esfarrapada como todo mundo," Ele se aproximou dela, a energia dele zunindo e pulando em volta dela, "Eu acho que encontrei."

Luna clareou a garganta e sentou no chão, "Como essa declaração é confiável? Você tem uma alma agitada que, embora eu não duvide _estar _à procura de alguma coisa, eu também estou bastante confiante que o que você está procurando não existe. Você nunca vai encontrar. Eu acho que você está glorificando a coisa que você está procurando." Luna olhou para ele, "Se por algum truque ardiloso do destino, eu sou o que você está procurando neste dado momento, isto é tudo que é – um momento. Eu em breve serei jogada fora como todas as outras pessoas e objetos que você pegou pelo caminho. É por isso que eu digo que você está mentindo. Não porque eu ache que você está ciente do fato que está mentindo. Honestamente, eu acho que você está mentindo inconscientemente."

"Você é incrivelmente esperta, sabia?" Ele sorriu genuinamente, "Bem, eu estou bastante positivo que eu não estou mentindo, pois, tudo que eu tinha," ele pausou, "'pegado' antes era somente um capricho passageiro. Quando eu os pegava, eu sabia que não eram certos, mas achava que não faria mal nenhum tentar." Ele ajoelhou-se a frente dela e a olhou com uma mistura de confusão e adoração, "Para dizer a verdade, eu acho que estive desglorificando o que eu estava atrás e procurando em todos os lugares errados." Ele retirou o cabelo do rosto dela, "Você se importaria muito se eu a beijasse? Honestamente, eu a beijarei não importa o que você me diga, mas eu gostaria de saber se o beijo vai ser recíproco antes de começar."

Luna piscou, "Okay, quer dizer, você está me deixando maluca com tudo que eu vi e tudo que você está dizendo para mim agora e eu simplesmente não posso ouvir mais. Eu realmente, _realmente _quero beijá-lo e mesmo que no fundo eu saiba que _estou_ tendo sentimentos irracionais e provavelmente estou sob o feitiço de alguma criatura, eu sinto como se devesse ceder a essa sensação estúpida de qualquer jeito. Eu estou ficando louca e do modo que eu vejo, ou esse beijo vai me curar ou eu vou ficar ainda mais louca. É uma situação de perder-perder de qualquer jeito."

"Por que perder-perder? Não seria a cura da sua insanidade uma coisa boa?"

"Simples. No caso de eu me tornar ainda mais excêntrica, minha alma irá implorar por mais beijos e pedacinhos roubados de conversas e isso é… é bastante irritante depois de um tempo. E no outro caso... Eu serei sã. Existe algo tremendamente pavoroso sobre perder sua insanidade. Você vê todo tipo de coisa quando está louco. A sanidade acalma, mas a loucura é mais interessante."

Blaise sorriu maliciosamente, "Vamos torcer para mais insanidade, então." Ele pressionou os lábios nos dela. A mão de Luna seguiu para abaixo do pescoço dele e ela pressionou o corpo junto ao dele. Existia um ímpeto incontrolável tomando conta do corpo dela dizendo-a para erradicar todo o oxigênio entre os dois. A língua dele passeou pela boca dela e ela sentiu como se o chão tivesse se dissolvido aos seus pés. Ela começou a se afastar lentamente imaginando se eles estavam se beijando há tanto tempo que ela poderia ter sufocado e podia ser considerada oficialmente morta. Não seria uma forma tão ruim de ir. Ele mordeu o lábio dela gentilmente antes que seus lábios se separassem.

Os olhos dourados dele estavam tão escuros que eram quase da cor de chocolate. Ela nunca tinha visto os olhos dele daquela cor e ela já o tinha observado beijar milhares de garotas antes.

"Wow," Luna sussurrou.

"Wow, de fato." Ele disse sem fôlego. "Então, qual é o dano?" Ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. "Mais doida ou perfeitamente sã?"

"Definitivamente mais doida," ela murmurou.

"Talvez nós devêssemos tentar de novo?" Ele perguntou; o sorriso ainda evidente e os olhos ainda escuros.

Isso era uma loucura total. Garotas como ela não beijavam Blaise Zabini depois do toque de recolher no degrau da escada. Não é como se significasse de verdade alguma coisa. Ela provavelmente era só uma maneira dele aliviar seu tédio à noite. Mesmo que o beijo fosse pecaminosamente bom ela não queria ser esse tipo de garota. Ela ouvia as histórias que aquelas garotas contavam e... Luna Lovegood não era assim. Ela _nunca _iria se permitir ser assim. "Eu – Eu deveria estar indo para o meu dormitório." Luna conseguiu se levantar, mas Blaise agarrou seu pulso e a puxou de volta para o chão.

"Eu não vou deixar você ir até que concorde em ter um encontro comigo nesta sexta na viagem à Hogsmeade."

"Você – Você quer ter um encontro… _comigo_?"

"Sim, eu lhe falei, você é o que eu estava procurando."

"As pessoas irão nos ver?"

"Sim."

Luna não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Se ele não queria que ela fosse uma daquelas garotas da meia-noite, o que ele queria? Certamente ele não queria estar com ela de verdade. Aquilo era… loucura. "Você compreende que as pessoas irão olhar para você e para mim e dizer que você é um chapeleiro maluco."

"Eu nunca me importei realmente com o que as pessoas pensam. Mas eu acho que eu realmente vou me importar se você me der um fora. Não que eu vá aceitar 'não' como resposta."

"Você é um pouco maluco, não é? Ainda não tinha percebido."

Ele riu, "Eu suponho que seja. Então, você irá num encontro comigo?"

Luna sorriu, "Okay." Então pensando bem, ela acrescentou, "Mas eu ainda acho que você é um pouco maluco. Você deveria ver um médico. Ou talvez parar de beber. Afinal, você bebe?"

"Não, eu não bebo. E eu gosto de ser maluco. Você vê todo tipo de coisas quando está no limite." Blaise a puxou para perto e a beijou novamente, "Não esqueça," Ele respirou fracamente nos lábios dela, "sexta-feira." Luna levantou-se e dirigiu-se para as escadas tocando seus lábios inchados tentativamente. Então, talvez ela fosse um pouco lunática, mas ele era realmente lunático. Eram um casal perfeito.

Não havia como Luna se livrar da sua um tanto grande obsessão com Blaise Zabini agora. Ela estava presa, e não parecia ao todo muito ruim. Luna Lovegood havia provado Blaise Zabini e ela havia adorado. Ela tinha o sabor distinto do desejo na ponta da língua e ela não podia esperar por mais.

A sexta-feira não podia chegar mais cedo.

**N****/A:** Só algo curto que não me deixava em paz. "A sanidade acalma, mas a loucura é mais interessante" é uma citação de John Russel. Obrigada por lerem.

**N/T:** Uma short-fic que estava traduzida há tempos e mofando no meu computador. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review, sim? Deixa todo mundo mais feliz. ^-^

Harry Potter pertence à JKR.


End file.
